MyAngel
by ScarletDespair
Summary: Angel Delios was a kind and bubbly girl. She had her family and loved working on her projects and practicing magic. Thats right, Angel is a witch and she loved her life, even though she lost all her memories. But,when giant alien robots bring their civil war to Earth and pieces of her past are now starting to connecting, she doesn’t know what to believe or who to trust anymore.


A/N: Hello darling readers, I'm ScarletDespair but you can call me Scarlet or Scar for short. This is my first-time publishing anything on this forum so please be patience and nice (Note: If you don't like what I write then please leave, no hate.). I wrote this story for me and I decided to share it. Reviews and comments are appreciated. Thank you and enjoy.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lafayette shifted for what seemed to be the hundredth time in his seat on the aircraft carrier since they've taken off. His hot uniform had made him insanely uncomfortable. The loose strands of hair from his buns were sticking to the back of his neck. The necklace hidden under his jacket and shirt was pinching his throat. His sweat soaked uniform was releasing a pungent odor that made his nostrils wrinkle. It didn't help that his team smelled like the pigs from a farm ona hot summer day that could use a good hosing down, the small space wasn't helping either. The other men were talking about their 'perfect day' while Lafayette let his mind wonder.

'_Out of all the places to ship me off to, the government choose to dump me in the middle of a desert surrounded by a bunch of apes who constantly reek of sweat and B.O. Cap wouldn't even let me bring my skin care pack with, putain d'enfer_.' He thought bitterly.

Lafayette pulled up a pale blue background screen from his bionic eye to possibly cure his boredom. His main screen pulled up to show the usual. His location, currently in Qatar, his self-diagnostic checks, and the time: 15:24 hours. Lafayette groaned, fixing his messy bun, and hoped that a shower would be available when they got to the Qatar base. He also hoped that the base would include an oasis and margaritas and an endless supply of beautiful women to flirt with. Of course, he knew those were silly fantasies but still, a man can dream.

The young man was pulled out of his thoughts when Figgs called out his name. "Ay, Lafayette, what's your perfect day?" He asked.

The soldiers looked at the recruit curiously. Private Lafayette Belrose has been on Captain Lennox's team for no more than a year and yet they barely knew anything about him, other than he was a massive flirt, an extremely talented sharpshooter, and a cyborg. The men had tried to get the kid (a term of endearment he had earned during his time with the older men) to open up to them, but he wouldn't budge.

The mocha skinned man gave a small smile and answered to reveal a French accent. "I just can't wait to go home and see my best friend again. She's probably going mad with worry, not that she hasn't already. I haven't spoken to her in weeks." The men awed and teased the young man, not picking up on his bittersweet humor.

After their teasing, Figgs gave him a mischievous grin. "Oh, you mean this best friend?" He asked, pulling a photo from seemingly out of no where. It was Lafayette with Angelique, huddled together, on the top of the Ferris wheel, overlooking the sunset. It was taken during their time at the carnival, a few days before his deployment. He had kept that photo with his person at all time, how did he get it?

Lafayette felt his face flush with embarrassment and reached out to grab it from Figgs, but Figgs tossed it to Epps, who began to examine it.

Epps let out a long whistle, still looking at the photo. "Damn kid, where'd you find a catch like her?" That gained the attention of the other men and began to analyze the photo.

The girl looked not much younger than Lafayette. She was a few shades darker than the male with brown caramel skin, with long glossy jet-black hair what held soft curls, a small wavy strand in front of her face did nothing to deter her beauty. She had a cheerful heart-shaped face with high cheek bones and a delicate nose. The most eye-catching thing about her were her eyes. She possessed large, round teal eyes that seemed to gleam with warmth and happiness and love. At a closer look, her eyes held grey and emerald flecks. On top of that, she had ridiculously long and dark eyelashes and full, plump pink lips.

The girl looked like an actual goddess.

Lennox was the first to speak. "Jesus Belrose, That's your girl?" He asked.

Lafayette, now fully embarrassed, snatched the photo from Epps and stored it back into his jacket pocket. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just a good friend is all. We've been best friends since we were kids." He answered, hoping they'd drop the subject of Angelique. They apparently hadn't had their fill, because Epps asked him. "How'd you two meet?"

Lafayette hesitated for a moment, flexing his cybernetic arm in thought. It was a minute of silence and anticipated stares before he decided to give them the less sad and tragic version on how the two met that also didn't give out juicy details. "Her mom and my mom were close friends who worked in the research department in Spartan Industries. We had just moved from France and I was having trouble adjusting but she helped me and soon enough became my best friend. We've been inseparable ever since."

Once again, the men cooed and teased the younger male, this time getting a small smile from him. Much to Lafayette's relief, the men quickly dropped the subject of his personal life and began to tease Lennox about his wife and daughter until they finally landed on the base.

After saying goodbye to his fellow squad mates, Lafayette walked through the base, his eyes squinting in the blinding sunlight. His nose crunched up as he passed by the unwashed soldiers and straight to the communications center. His shower could wait, Angelique couldn't.

The young French immigrant felt a pang of guilt. Before he left to join the military, he had promised that he would call her whenever he could. To make sure he was safe, for her sanity's sake. But since you had to make sure the army knew you were a cyborg, his superiors were being a massive pain in his ass, always bothering him about his cybernetic parts (as if he was the only person in the military with cybernetic parts) and pressuring him to become a carrier of classified information that would involve breaking into his control panel and implanting said classified information into his brains mainframe, shipping him off place to place and being surrounded by guards 24/7.

Fuck that shit, was Lafayette's response to the proposal. His superiors were pissed at his refusal but masked it with false acceptance before transferring him to captain Lennox's team. Will was a nice enough guy, along with his team. He just wished they would stop asking questions about his cybernetic arm and leg. He understood their curiosity, but that didn't stop him from feeling like a circus attraction. Lafayette was grateful that he had gotten his metal appendages covered by synthetic flesh so his disability wouldn't be noticeable.

Lafayette tried to smother his negative emotions as he walked into the communication center of the recreational enter. He didn't why he bothered, it's not like she can feels his emotions through a hologram. He took over an unoccupied hologram node, activated it, and logged into his skype account and sent Angelique's Skype account a request to web chat.

It didn't even take a minute before Angel answered. Lafayette didn't know how much he missed until he saw her with her usual heart-warming smile and eyes that always gleaned in happiness.

"Holy crow, Laffy! Where in the nine layers of hell have you been?! Speaking of hell, you look like you just came back from it. How's everything? How's your team? Seen any sights while on your world travel? Met any pretty girls?" Angel spoke in rapid fire.

Lafayette laughed. Yep, same old Angel. "Calm down, Crazy. First, everything is perfectly fine. And for your information, I do not look like hell, I look fabulous as always. My team is great. Besides sand dunes and scorpions and snakes, I haven't seen any sights. That's pretty much the only thing out here. And no, I haven't met any pretty girls that haven't tried socking me in the face whenever I try to charm them." He joked, making Angel giggle that also made him chuckle in return.

"How's your arm and leg? Having any problems with them?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lafayette waved his hand in the air. "Nah, like I said everything is fine, Angie. Do you want to know why?" He pulled out the small necklace from underneath his shirt and brought it into view. "Because this has been keeping me safe."

It was a pentagram connected to a chain with small rose quartz beads. It was Angel's before she had given it to him before departing a year back, her most prized possession. In return, he had given her his old, brown leather jacket that had belong to his late father. It was an unspoken promise they made: Come home safe.

His expression turned somewhat serious when he noticed the bags underneath her eyes, though he kept his small smile. "How's your head?"

Angel's smile fell slightly, very slightly that Lafayette nearly missed it. He watched as Angel looked down and played with her fingers. He had a bad feeling…

"Well…It has been a bit…bad this past week. I think it's because of stress of graduation coming up. Just the other day I had a hallucination that the floor turned into quicksand and tried to swallow me whole." She admitted guiltily, refusing to look up at Lafayette. Knowing he'll worry more about her rather than the things he's dealing with over seas.

"But the voices have been helping me," she quickly added in. "Trevor's making sure I eat and sleep and Sky is helping with my embroidery and Star with my projects. Wait here!"

Angel disappeared from the frame and Lafayette could hear shuffling and Angel's muttering and raised a brow in confusion and curiosity. Soon she returned with a basket overflowing with quilted blankets and towels and the occasionally article of clothing.

Angel pulled out a small baby blanket that was beautifully embroidered as a lush green forest. "Look! I finished this one last night. I think I might give it to Mistress Baba Yaga, her daughter Marinka just had a baby."

Lafayette smiled. "It's beautiful. Tell the cranky old hag I said hi." He said jokingly. Angel giggled again. "I'll be sure to remember that the next time I visit, or maybe one of the voices will just remind me. You know how forgetful I can get." She laughed at her own joke.

Lafayette pursed his lips. Angelique has been suffering from hallucinations and hearing voices for four years, ever since…that night. She had always said that the hallucinations were horrible and nightmarish, but she had never once said a negative thing about the voices, or as she liked to call them; Trevor and Sky and Star. She claimed that they 'helped' her. Such as reminding her to sleep and eat and distracting her from her hallucinations. It was so bloody ironic how something that would drive anyone mad helped Angelique keep sane.

"Anyway," Angel said, snapping Lafayette out of his thoughts. "The last time you called you said that you could be sent home for awhile. What would you like for me to make for you when you get back? I know I'll make the creamy seafood soup, but what do you want for dessert? chocolate torte cake? eclairs? I can't recall if you liked lemon meringue pie or not-"

She cut off when the lights above him suddenly began to flicker on and off, causing Lafayette to instinctively look up at the flickering lights. The sudden power outage caused the hologram screen to glitch, Angel's image freezing and glitching. "La-la-laffy?" She called out, her voice glitching but could hear worry in her tone.

Lafayette turned back to face the screen to see her worried and slightly frightened expression. He forced his best reassuring smile. "Mademoiselle, listen. If you can hear me, I'll be home soon, don't worry. I love you." He said, hoping his voices sounded as soothing as he hoped. Then the screen went black.

Lafayette let out a heavy stressed sigh. So much for catching up, he probably made her even more worried. He got off from the seat and made his way outside to the showering units for his long desired clean up.

He couldn't help the growing sinking feeling in his stomach that something was terribly wrong.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, miles away, an aircraft carrier with the registry number '4500X' was on its way to the SOCCENT Forward Operations base, ambition and determination firing through every wire and circuit in its frame. The humans at the Qatar base made attempts to contact the aircraft and eventually sent two F-22 Raptors to escort the aircraft to the base, unaware of the sinister intentions that it held and the events that would soon follow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was much later in the evening and the feeling had never left Lafayette. Much to his annoyance, after dinner in the mess hall he was called to the communication center to help for whatever reason. The feeling was distracting him from the database he was currently re-programming (Thank you Angel for your incredible hacking skills) And he knew Colonel Sharp would chew him a new one of the new databases wasn't up and running soon.

But as the hours ticked by, the feeling spread throughout his body. The database was nearly complete, but the feeling was suffocating him.

He hadn't had this feeling for a long time and he had hoped he would never feel that darkness ever again.

Swallowing his thoughts down, he continued with the database. Soon enough he was done and could go to the shooting range were Lennox was and joined him.

As Lennox loaded his gun, he noticed Lafayette wasn't his usually cocky and chipper self. He was quiet and had this grim look on his face as he stared down at his favorite gun, a SE724 energy riffle.

"Hey, Lafayette. You ok, kid?" he asked.

Lafayette continued to look down at his riffle, the feeling getting stronger and darker. "No, something…something isn't right, something is wrong." He muttered.

Lennox raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Lafayette shook his head, his curls swaying back and forth. "I don't know. I just have this dark, gnawing feeling in me. Like something is going to happen."

Lennox furrowed his brows in concern. He reached forward and put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, his brown eyes meeting Lafayette's hazel ones. "look kid, everything is fine. I know what your feeling and that normal in this career, especially on your first year. Nothing bad is going to happen."

No sooner had the words left his mouth. The first explosion came.

It was so loud that it caused the ground below them to shake, shockwaves rattle their bones, and the lights above them to explode. Lennox and Lafayette ducked down from the exploding sparks above their heads. The explosion caused Lafayette's ears to ring.

_Gunshots. Blood. And Screaming. _

The first thought about what happened was that a generator exploded or worse, an attack from a terrorist group. Either way, Lennox and Lafayette, with the riffle straps over their shoulders, ran out of the shooting range to see chaos outside.

Lafayette could see Epps running from the other side of the base towards them. "They bombed the antenna farm! we're under attack!" he shouted.

Then he heard shoots being fired and more explosions.

Adrenaline finally kicked in, and Lafayette ran after Epps with Lennox in tow. Lafayette's blue background screen showed up in his bionic eye to show his increased heart rate and his systems being infused with adrenaline.

More shockwaves of explosions rattle his bones and flares of white and orange sparks flash, temporarily blinding him each time. Loud shots continued to ring his ears, somewhere in the chaos Lafayette lowered his audio range.

_Gunshots. Chaos. Screaming. _

Lennox and Epps managed to get the rest of the team and a few other soldiers as they ran far away from the chaos.

As they ran, Lafayette looked back at the madness, fire, explosion, and shots being fired and had a stark memory-one that continued to give him nightmares even after all these years.

_Fire. Blood. Screaming. Crying._ _Gunshots ringing in his ears as people stamped over each other to get out from the death trap that was the ball room._

Past all that, he could make out an enormous, black figure firing energy blasts from its canon. Enhancing his eyesight, he could see that the thing had blood red eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The enormous black metal and ruby eyed giant made its way to the human's communication center. It ripped the roof of the building, revealing the humans inside, skittering around like insects. A fitting analogy, the metal titan thought.

He ignored them and reached for the database core. He slowly tore the core from its center, wires flaying and white sparks emanating from their ripped ends and sparking him, but he couldn't be bothered.

He could see from the corner of his optic, the humans figuring out his goal and attempting to stop him by cutting of the hardlines, but it was to late.

The information from the database core filled his CPU, every synapse firing as he downloaded everything.

_Classified Files: Sector Seven. Downloaded._

_Classified Files: Project Iceman. Downloaded._

_Classified Files: Captain Arete Delios. Downloaded._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lafayette continued to follow Lennox and company as they ran through the rows and rows of tanks. Explosions and shots continued to fire in the background as Lafayette watched other soldiers run towards the desert for heaven from the chaos. Now tanks were flying in the air and when landed would cause the ground to shake or land on some poor soul and leave a crimson splat.

_Gunshots. Blood. Screaming. Crying. Hiding under tables._

Lafayette was to busy focused on the flying tanks and explosions to noticed that Lennox had ran and hide on the other side of row of tanks until he heard Lennox yell from the other side. "Lafayette, what are you doing?! Get your ass over here!"

Lafayette, without thinking about anything else but safety and not the dangers around him, ran out of his hiding spot between tanks towards Lennox.

Only to get nearly stepped on by a giant, metal foot.

Lafayette tripped over in freight and let out a yell as another foot slammed, trapping him Infront of the giant robot.

Lafayette could only try and crawl with his forearms as he stared up in awed horror at the demonic red-eyed Iron Giant. The most terrifying aspect of it, is that it seemed to be just as curious with him as he was with it. It even tilted its fucking head like a cat eyeing a mouse.

The titan stared at the human Infront him with slight curiosity but also indifference. He was half tempted to blast it into paste but its symbiote tugged on their symbiotic bond and sent a message.

_:Wait, that human. He looks familiar.:_

The titan pondered at this. Thanks to the downloaded information in his CPU, he was able to pull up its file based on its facial recognition.

_ Lafayette Belrose_

_ID Number: 123-45-6789_

_Rank: Private_

_Age:19_

_Medical Notes: 46.35% Cyborg. Left leg and right arm have been replaced with cybernetic parts and covered with synthetic flesh. Metal vertebrae along patient's spine. Four metal ribs on each ribcage. Two hear chambers have been modified with synthetic tissue and silicon mixed with bio tissue. Both eyes have been replaced with prosthetic bionic eyes. Possess CPU and control panel can be accessed from the back of skull. _

_Next of Kin: Azalea Delios (legal guardian). _

The titan snapped his attention back to the boy at the mention of his guardian. He was surprised to see the boy still on his back, staring up at him with awed horror. He thought humans were supposed to be smarter than that? Oh well, saved him the trouble of chasing after him.

It wasn't until the titan reached down to grab the boy was when the human finally developed some senses and got up and ran.

As Lafayette ran towards his squad, Figgs managed to get ahold of a energy ruffle and shot it at the metal titans face. Causing it to stumble back and grab it's face and letting out why seemed to be a yell of pain.

When the titan recovered from the shot he saw that the boy had disappeared into the desert with a group of humans.He let out a frustrated growl and sent a message through his and his symbiote's bond.

_: Find the boy and return him unharmed.:_

_: What about the other humans? : _His symbiote asked.

_: Kill them all.: _The titan answered coldly.

The symbiote let a pulse of excitement and bloodlust through the bond at the thought of hunting the humans before being ejected from the titan.

The symbiote, a large but not as large as it's counterpart metal scorpion and with matching red eyes, dug itself into the sand and began its persuit of the humans and leaving the titan to destroy the rest of the human base.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lafayette was running as fast as he could, but when your running for your life in the desert with a giant fucking robot shooting at you, some would find it extremely difficult. Especially since you could hear your fellow soldiers screaming.

_Fire. Blood. Screaming. Crying. _

**'_Please, God or whatever fucking deity exists, don't let this be a repeat of that night. Please don't let Angel suffer for this. Please don't let me die, she's all I have left!'_**

His throat was burning as he sucked in the dry air and exhaled. His bionetic eye showing blue pop up screens of his systems diagnosis.

**[Adrenaline is up by 86%]**

**[ Heat rate is up 50%] **

**[ Minor wounds detected in both arm and leg. No major injuries detected. Seek help.] **

His heart felt like it was trying to break from its prison of his rib cage and feel his bones rattle at each shockwave of explosions through the sand. He could hear Lennox and they others running and breathing heavily on both sides of him but he wasn't focused on them, only the haven that was the Qatar desert.

He didn't know how long he or the others were running but for some reason he stopped and turned around to see what was left of the base.

The titan was simply walking while lifting its canon to destroy anything and everything in its kind of sight. Each canon blast flared a blinding white. He could hear the echoing of screams.

_Fire. Blood. Screaming. Crying. He was laying in a pool of his own blood, his cybernetic arm sparking with dead wires and synthetic flesh peeling away to reveal metal and crircuts. _

Lafayette simply stood and watched as aircrafts, tanks, and other soldiers were blown away into nothing by the metal titan. He was too focused on the titan as his cybernetic eyes collected whatever data it could from what he saw.

There was some kind of...field surrounding the titan. It was blind to any one else's eyes but not Lafayette's. His bionic eyes could see the way the field flicked like electricity around the metal titan. It wasn't a force field, he knew that much, so what was it?

_Fire. Blood. Screaming. Crying. _

Lafayette was snapped out of his thoughts by a sharp tug of his collar that caused him to choke in surprise.

"Lafayette come on!" Lennox shouted, running with the young private in tow.

Shaking the thoughts out his mind, Lafayette ran with Lennox.

Than he heard another explosion, followed by a flash of blinding white and more screams.

Than Lafayette's world went black.

_Gunshots. Fire. Blood. Screaming. Crying. Death. _


End file.
